Life At The Brink
by JakeyScruffles
Summary: Original Character When Theo Troph discovers his powers, he meets new people, new challenges and new meat. Slash Pairings between Bobby/Iceman, Two original characters,Dominikos/Dominik/Avalanche, many more. In Progress but being worked on daily :


So this is my first story to post up. Enjoying and Reviewing is optional. Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or its characters other than Theo Troph. See ya :) The next chapter will be soon.

Chapter One

The clock buzzes. "Ugh… Why right now? Can't I just get ready later?" I get up and go to the mirror and check myself out. "Hey there Theo Troph" I wink at myself and smile "You stud, get ready before your late on your first day." I admire my body, the tight, small chest on my body, the big quarter-sized nipples, the slim but tall and fit body of my sixteen year old body; the long, thick and strong legs. Then I look up and see my face, as beautiful as ever; gray-with-green-on-the-edge eyes, big red lips to match my slightly darker than peach skin and a beauty of a set of teeth with natural strawberry-blonde hair that attracts all the attention I could possibly want. I smile and head to the shower. As I get in the shower, I think about what this mansion really holds. As I turn the shower on, I recall back to yesterday's events.

I was at the lake near my school with some of my friends; we went skinny-dipping and I was the first one in the water. As we started splashing water at each other, my best friend, Max, touched my ass and I thought it was a joke at first but he kept his hand there and just looked at me with questioning eyes. I really didn't know what it meant. I was confused, but I think I liked it; shouldn't have, should I? I started freaking out a bit and Max noticed. I wasn't that well of a swimmer so I began to sink more and more as I panicked. I sunk to the bottom but I remember being awake during it all. Everyone left in a hurry and I hoped it was to get help. I started trying to swim up and in an effort to do so, the water actually moved out to the side and I was standing on the ground where water should have been. I was in awe and shock so I ran out of there as fast as possible to my clothes, got changed and looked at the water; still open at the point where I was standing. I inspected it and thought of it all going up into the air and it did, slowly.. but, it increased as I focused. Then I focused as much as possible and aimed to throw it into the air as high as possible. It did go up, soaring at an incredible speed as a black plane passed by and collided with the water I was lifting. I knew then, I was in trouble."Shit…"

The plane landed nearby and I knew they would go after me. I searched around for a hiding place but I couldn't think fast enough. A guy covered in what seemed like ice ran up to me and I was speechless. He might have been covered in ice but anyone could spot his perfection through that ice. He asked, "Are you the one that threw water on our plane?" I just stood there and nodded as a bald guy walked up to me and introduced himself "Hello, I am Professor Xavier, you have fantastic power as far as I can sense and if you would accept, I would like to offer you a stay at our school." I once again didn't know what to say and nodded thinking, "What is happening here?" Xavier looked at me with a smile and asked if he could speak with me and my parents but I told him of how I had lost my parents long ago and was cared for by the parents of my best friend. At that moment I thought of Max. And how I would have to confront him soon.

I lead the bald man and the ice dude to Max's house and opened the door calling Sue, Max's mom. She and her husband Will came and began to talk to Xavier privately. I hoped I wouldn't get in trouble or anything. As I waited looked for Max, to apologize for freaking out on him and hopefully straighten things out with him, I heard someone down the hall. I was grabbed by the shoulder and turned to face the gorgeous ice guy. (Even though he wasn't in his ice form now, I could only imagine him that way)

Iceman: " Hey, my name's Robert but you can call me Bobby."

Theo: " Nice to meet you Bobby, do you know what they're talking about in there? I'm Theo, by the way"

Bobby: " Well nice to meet you." Smiles "Well the Professor is telling your parents, I mean your friend's parents, about our school where mutants like you and me go to learn how to use their powers. He will probably tell your parents that it is a school for Gifted Students and he would be honored to have you at least, that's the usual speech he gives. Were you heading somewhere?"

Theo: " So, I'm a mutant… Where is this school?"

Bobby: " Its in New York."

Theo: " Wow, that sounds so cool, I've always wanted to go there. Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me, I need to take care of some business right now, I'll be back in a bit."

Bobby: " Sure, take your time, I'll be here when you come back"

I smile and head over to Max's room, knock and wait for a response

Max: " It's open Theo, you know that."

I walk slowly and join him on his bed sitting down next to him. Waiting for just the right time to say something and just the right words to express what I have to say.

Both: " I'm sorry." We laugh and smile at each other.

Max: " I'm glad you're safe though, we were all scared and just didn't know what to do but I feel like I'm the one to blame, I shouldn't have done that."

Theo: " It's okay. I actually didn't mind that much... I think."

Max: "Well, I could do it again if you want me…"

Sue walks in with Will by his side smiling

Sue: "We have good news Theo, Professor Xavier asked us if we would allow you to go to his school and if you'd like to go, you can. They would be your guardians though. It's your choice really."

Will: "We think it's a great opportunity because it is very exclusive and you don't have to pay a cent."

Theo: "Well… Uh sure, I'd love to go. When do I go though?"

Will: "You'd need to pack now then, Xavier and Robert need to go back before dark and we can't drop you off at New York, that is way too far for us."

I nod with a blank expression on my face. Sue and Will leave back to their guests and I go pack up with Max by my side. I couldn't see his face at that moment as I was deep in thought but I knew it was definitely a frown.


End file.
